


Once Upon a Time

by AchillesMonkey



Series: FitzSimmons Fics [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: “I want the princess story, Daddy!”“Which princess story do you want?”“The one with the evil scientist who kidnaps the prince, and the princess has to rescue him!”Fitz tells his son a familiar bedtime story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> Written for AGL03's kiddo! Welcome to the fandom, friend!

“I want the princess story, Daddy!” Five-year-old Newt begged, bouncing on his knees on the bed.

Fitz smiled as he sat down on the bed and pulled his son into his lap. “I know a lot of princess stories, buddy,” he told his son. “Which princess story do you want?”

“The one with the evil scientist who kidnaps the prince, and the princess has to rescue him!”

“Oh! That princess story!” Fitz’s fingers brushed lightly against his son’s ribs and the little boy burst into giggles.

“Daddy! No tickling! Tell the story!”

“All right, all right.” Fitz arranged himself and his son so they were cuddling together on the bed. “So, there was a prince and a princess—”

“Once upon a time, Daddy! You have to start with once upon a time!”

“Once upon a time,” Fitz repeated obediently, “there was a prince and princess, and they were very smart. They studied science so they could help all the people in their kingdom. But one day, they found a problem they couldn’t solve on their own. They needed help from another scientist. So they went to this scientist’s kingdom and became friends with him. The scientist helped them with their problem, and he had become such good friends with the prince and princess that he decided to move to their kingdom so they could keep working on science problems together.”

“What was the problem he helped them with, Daddy?”

“A squid monster kidnapped one of their knights and they had to use science to get her back.”

Newt gasped. “I want that story tomorrow,” he told his Daddy.

“Okay,” Fitz agreed. “The prince and the princess and the scientist lived together in their kingdom, and they worked on science problems together, and watched football, and everyone lived happily ever after.”

“But,” Newt prompted.

“But, the scientist had a secret desire that he didn’t tell the prince or princess. What he really wanted, more than anything else in the world, was to live forever. One day, one of the knights of the kingdom found an evil book. The book claimed to have the answers to every science problem in the whole entire world. The knight brought it to the castle to keep it safe. The king told everyone that they were not allowed to read the book.”

“But, Daddy, don’t we want to know the answers to all the science?”

“Yes, but we need to learn through experiments, not a book. Especially not this book. This book claimed to have the answers to every science problem, but what it really did was corrupt the people who read it.”

“What’s corrupt?” Newt asked.

“Erm, it means to turn someone bad.”

“Oh.”

“The scientist decided to read the book, because he wanted to know the answer of how to live forever. The book told him to build a computer program, called the Framework. It taught the scientist how to put someone’s brain inside the Framework, so the person could live forever inside there.

“The prince and the princess found out about the Framework. They knew it wasn’t a good thing. They knew the evil book had turned their scientist friend mad. They put the scientist in jail and the prince went to talk to him. The prince was very sad that his friend had read the book.”

“Because the scientist was kind of like a Daddy to the prince,” Newt added.

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed. “The prince was sad, but he noticed that his friend wasn’t acting like the scientist. He did some investigating, and he found out that the scientist had replaced himself with a robot. The prince did some more investigating, and he found out that the queen had been replaced with a robot too.

“The king ordered the prince and the princess and the knights to go on a mission to find where the scientist was hiding the real queen. They went, but while they were searching, they were separated—split up—and while they were split up, the evil scientist kidnapped the king, the prince, and two of the knights and replaced them with robot versions.”

“Oh no!” Newt cried.

“They went back to their kingdom, unsuccessful in their mission to find the kidnapped queen, but the princess quickly realized that something was wrong. They had installed a device to tell them who was a robot, and the device told the princess that the king and three of the knights were robots. She told the prince and they went to their lab to figure out what to do.”

“But only two of the knights were robots.”

“That’s right. When they got to the lab, the princess got another message: the prince had been replaced with a robot! The princess fought the robot prince and then she found the knight who was still herself. They teamed up with some of the other knights to escape the castle and go find the real king, queen, prince, and knights.

“In order to save them, the princess and her favorite knight had to go inside the Framework. Everything was different inside the Framework. Another king and queen ruled that land. The prince and the princess had never met, or fallen in love. The princess found the prince, but he didn’t know who she was. She had to work hard to convince him that this world was fake, that he actually belonged with her in a world outside the Framework.”

“It took a long time,” Jemma’s voice added, and Fitz looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway. “The prince was very stubborn.”

“But the prince and the princess had True Love,” Fitz continued, “and True Love is more powerful than any evil book.”

“But the princess and her knight weren’t afraid of hard work,” Jemma told her son, coming over to sit next to them on the bed. “They found the queen, and the king, and the knights that had been taken. They convinced them to leave the Framework and go back to their real lives.”

“Once they were able to escape the Framework, they defeated the evil scientist, and they shut down his machines, so no one else could use them for evil.” Fitz said. “The king and the queen and the prince and the princess and the knights went back to their castle.”

“And now everyone lived happily ever after forever,” Newt finished the story.

“That’s right,” Jemma said. “The prince and the princess decided they were ready to start their own kingdom. They moved away from the king and queen, and pretty soon after, they had a baby!”

“A baby boy,” Newt insisted.

“A baby boy named…”

“Newt!” Newt cried delightedly. “The end!”

“The end,” Fitz repeated, hugging his son close.

“Bedtime, little boy,” Jemma told her son.

“Aw!” Newt complained as his parents got up. “Can’t I have just one more story? About the squid monster?”

“Tomorrow,” Fitz promised as he tucked the covers around his little boy. “Goodnight, Newt. I love you.”

“Love you, Daddy. Love you, Mummy.”

“Love you, Newt,” Jemma told him, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

Jemma and Fitz left their son’s room and went to their own. “I’m so happy the princess saved the prince,” Fitz told her as they got into their own bed.

“The prince had saved the princess so many times before,” Jemma said. “It was about time for the princess to do some saving of her own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for any kudos/comments!


End file.
